Prom Night
by soundsaboutright
Summary: My take on what might have actually happened the night after they go home from their junior prom...
1. Not alone

Author's note:

Spoilers up to and including Prom Queen.

My take on what might have happened after prom.

Kurt's POV, maybe I'll do a kind of epilogue from Blaine's POV of the next morning, but I think one gets what might be going on in Blaine as well;)

Please leave me reviews, I'm relatively new to this and always and very interested in whatever you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Prom Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Quinn, you need a ride?" Kurt watches Blaine flash a smile at the girl who is coming towards the two of them across the dim parking lot, her face illuminated by her cell's display light. She returns the smile warmly, soft features a contrast to the cool bluish tone that her face is shining with, but her tired is showing as well.<p>

"Thanks. That is so sweet, and really, I just texted your Dad..." She glances at Kurt's raised brows, explaining with a shrug, "Well, Finn's cell really, but your Dad had offered to come here and drive me home as well. But I've already called my Mom, so I'll be fine."

She lifts her eyes fully to Kurt. "But you tell him thank you again for the offer, when you come home."

Her voice changes ever so slightly. "And will you tell Finn that he can stop texting me? Tell him we'll talk tomorrow."

Now she _does_ look tired. Kurt sighs and tilts his head at her: "Why didn't Finn come to get you? I mean, he got thrown out, but he can drive, right?"

Her brows arch and twist but her eyes are down again. "Well, Coach Sylvester called your Dad to get him, and from what I understand, he's sitting at home, pissed at everything... Whatever." A dismissive wave of her hand. Then she turns to leave, but not without another short smile. "Anyway, we'll be seeing each other, I guess..."

While they get into Blaine's car, Kurt searches his pocket for his own cell.

"Oh, come on!" He rolls his eyes as he holds the phone up for Blaine to read, the latter buckling up his seat belt.

'_Dude, are you alright? That really sucks!'_

A text message from Finn. One of a _dozen_.

Blaine smiles gently. "So, someone has at least let him in on the outcome. What about it? It's sweet, he worries about you." Kurt snorts. "Yeah, I just assume that when _he_ knows, then he was surely not able to hold his..."

He looks to check and is confirmed. There is a text from Burt as well: '_Just say when I need to come and pick you up, too_.'

At that a little irritation rises in Kurt, because he has done nothing wrong here that would call for a disciplinary escort home by his parents, but he brushes it away just as quickly. He knows that's not how his Dad has meant it. Burt is simply worried and being protective.

Kurt exhales slowly. " Great, I had hoped we could somehow get that all past my Dad..." He huffs and turns his face to look out of the window as Blaine starts the engine.

He feels his boyfriend study him from the side, but Blaine seems to have decided not to inquire further. He probably just knows by now, Kurt thinks. That Kurt gets just as protective about is Dad as his Dad gets protective when his son is concerned.

The short drive is silent, with Kurt still inwardly reeling in the events of the night, longing to at last arrive at a place where he will be able to just let it all slide off.

He can sense the same in Blaine.

When the car comes to a halt, Blaine pauses, waits until Kurt looks up at him. Kurt clears his throat and makes his voice sound light. "Will you come in for a while? I don't want to do this alone..."

A blink of warm brown eyes starts the slow smile that lifts one corner of Blaine's mouth. "Sure." Kurt lets their eyes lock for a moment, until the blush reaches his cheeks and he falters.

He quickly moves to get out and glances at the backseat, to where the cheap crown and the sceptre have been thrown without care, but makes no move to pick them up.

They try to shut the car doors gently, but Finn already has come out on the porch, Burt and Carol behind him.

"Great". Kurt snorts under his breath, but only with half his heart. "And here comes the royal welcome party." Blaine struggles to make his grin not too obvious and nudges lightly against Kurt's shoulder as they start walking.

* * *

><p>Burt is surprisingly easy to calm, once Kurt has given him enough time to take in how his son is not devastated and scarred for life, but instead glowing with his best take at a little worn out yet overall contented expression.<p>

Kurt looks around in the room, and all the people gathered there. His Dad probably has already used up a lot of his energies earlier with Finn, he muses. Although Finn seems quite alright now, not really crushed by how the evening has turned out for him. He just keeps telling Kurt how sorry he is, that he couldn't have been there.

It wouldn't have made much of a difference, Kurt tells him.

Carol is patting Burt's back, as he half-sits on the side arm of the chair, leaned forward with hands on his knees, listening to the two boys who lay out the story in plain and unagitated words.

At one time Kurt doesn't know where to rest his eyes, when Blaine relates the part of the story where Kurt accepted the dubious vote.

Blaine's words are clear cut and easy like his demeanour, but somehow his speech colours with an emotion that his tone is brimming with. Carol lowers her eyes in a smile and Burt stares thoughtfully at Blaine, who for his part seems blissfully oblivious. Not unlike Finn, if not blissfully for that matter, but who just sits wide-eyed, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

When they have ended, and Burt has stopped his routine of either shaking or nodding his head gravely in considering the matter, huffing while turning it over in his head, he looks at Kurt for a long moment and then at Blaine, who has slumped a little in the couch, his Blazer discarded at the wardrobe earlier, lids now lowered considering his hands in his lap.

He almost jumps when Burt speaks eventually, and addresses him directly. "It's getting late, kid."

Burt pauses, and suppresses a glance to Kurt, as Blaine sits up, brushing his hands off at his pants. Burt sighs, but his tone is all practical when he continues.

"You don't have to drive home now, call your folks and if they're okay with it, you can have the guest room for tonight."

Kurt's eyes fly from his father to Blaine. If his boyfriend is startled for a moment he covers it up smoothly, and Blaine's smile to Burt is genuine.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, that would actually be great. Don't mind if I just take you up on that offer."

Burt nods, and Kurt can't tell if his Dad has slightly rolled his eyes in amusement, when Carol cuts in.

"Alright, boys, let's go get upstairs, I'll give you some sheets and I am sure you can have a shirt to sleep in and a spare toothbrush from Kurt..." She looks at each of them respectively, all warm smiles, and then gestures to Finn to get going as well.

Kurt waits and listens to Blaine make his call, how he explains shortly that it has gotten too late for the drive home, and answers the rest of the questions Kurt cannot hear rather monosyllabically and with a set of stifled yawns. Kurt's heart beat already starts to accelerate when they climb upstairs, where Kurt reaches for the cuff of Blaine's shirt, and leads him into his room, lightly kicking the door closed with a small noise. Just for a moment, his look tells Blaine.

Their hands find each other's shyly, and they just stand, facing one another, bodies ever so slightly swaying without their mind catching on, eyes searching for the other one's.

A quick clasp of Blaine's hands on Kurt's, light as the whisper itself. "Thank you for tonight."

Kurt's lashes flutter and he declines the words with a nod that brings his chin closer to his chest while his shoulders come up in a half-shrug.

"Please, you had to dance with me in front of everyone, when I know you weren't comfortable and didn't want to do that."

Blaine lets his breath escape slowly for punctuation as he waits for Kurt to meet his eyes. His tone is a statement of its own, low and binding.

"After all it turns out, I _did_ want to do that." Then a smile that Kurt can't quite place at first tugs at Blaine's features. "And they kind of asked for it, so..."

They both chuckle and let the sound lose itself in the silence acknowledging the truth of the words, each just leaning into the other more, as Kurt's mouth comes down to rest on Blaine's shoulder, simply smiling and breathing warmth through the fabric of his shirt for a while. Blaine seems content just letting him.

When Kurt suddenly tenses, Blaine's head turns as if trying to listen to the other one's thoughts, cheek brushing the side of Kurt's neck.

"Maybe I should have gone after Karofski."

At that Blaine blows out his breath through his nose, which actually sends a shiver down Kurt's spine. "Nah, he'll be alright, I'm sure."

"I kind of pressured him a little." Still spoken softly against Blaine's shoulder.

"Why, what did you say?"

Kurt lifts his mouth up only a little, annoyance at himself swinging in his tone.

"That this was his chance to make a difference, his chance to come out. I realize that might have been a little pushy, I just thought, after I had gone first, he might just..." He lets the thought trail.

Blaine's cheek now presses against Kurt's neck with a slight but sudden vehemence, that carries in his voice as well.

"You're right, you _went first_. You turned this joke on them, made it your triumph..."

Kurt snorts at the word but Blaine never stops.

"But it _was _just _that_, Kurt, and I was so... I don't know, proud and in awe, when you stood there, and just brushing them off with a joke, facing them really, like I mean, really, the way you looked right at them...

My heart just kind of exploded only thinking I might be in any way affiliated with that amazing person up on that stage, and being scared was really not a part of it anymore..."

Kurt can't help but smile at they way Blaine is rushing through the words, almost stumbling at times, hands tugs and pressure on his own as his boyfriend gestures his agitation, murmuring ceaselessly against Kurt's neck.

"It was just that feeling of 'in their face', and look, this is what it means to be the bigger person, _this_, and _you_ are so freaking amazing and gracious and generous to give me the chance to tag along in this, I mean... _You_ did it, and they had to admit that you owned it, and they clapped and they better had, and if Karofski could not take you up on that offer to bask with you in your spotlight, well I could."

Blaine's chest is working to find a rhythm for his breath again after that.

Kurt pulls away a little to turn soft but thoughtful eyes at Blaine, voice only a little above a whisper.

"I did _not_ own it, that's not what it felt like."

Blaine meets his eyes, faces still so close that it is merely a gesture, as he listens up.

"I just pulled through somehow. I mean, it was like I remembered my resolution and how I had wanted to make it look and sound, if I even _had_ that much of a plan. I just said what my brain left me with, but I felt so... singled out, and not in a good way..."

Kurt's eyes are lowered as he speaks, so Blaine just places his lips lightly against Kurt's cheek, that little contact providing so much more support for Kurt's entire body than Blaine will ever know.

Kurt's chest lifts then falls.

"I did not even see their faces then, I mean, of course, there were the spotlights kind of blinding me, but actually I was just... I mean, I heard their applause, but it just meant nothing to me then, it just tuned in with that roaring inside my ears..."

Now _he_ is babbling, but he just can't control the flood of memories rushing in.

"So I heard the word dance, and I hadn't thought _that_ far, and when he just left me standing there it was the same all over again. I felt so left alone with myself and everything inside me just became hard somehow, and then I heard your voice, and it was like, how could I forget? I am _not_ alone..."

While he speaks, Kurt clings closer. And it only registers with him on an intuitive level, how their bodies ever so softly fall into a replay of the dance from earlier this evening, yet this time it's a more subtle, more intimate and genuine variation.

Kurt's hands grasp firmly onto Blaine's shoulders, making it more a hug than an actual dance, and his chin and mouth are once more pressed to the collar of Blaine's shirt, but even with all of Kurt holding on so tightly to his boyfriend once more, he is only now slowly becoming more at ease with it all than he has been the entire night.

Blaine has wrapped his arms lightly around Kurt, thumbs kneading without a conscious mind to make them, stroking at Kurt's back to relieve tension, both gently rocking on their feet to relax tired muscles and just feel each other move as one.

Then Blaine simply tightens their embrace, pulls Kurt all to him, sinking into him, breathing out.

Kurt's eyes close against the feel of soft curled hair against the side of his face, and just holds fast for the sake of it.

And natural as their arms around each other, their dance evolves into a kiss of the same kind. Warmth and touch, slow and sensual. Kurt sighs his agreement. Lips linger, simply feeling each other and not stopping, mouths and tongues move smoothly across each other, pressing against, loosening, yet never losing contact.

The knock on the door makes them jump, muffled as it has been.

"Boys, it's getting late." Burt's tone is only mildly strained, but Kurt knows he'll be waiting outside for a reaction. He wrings out a clipped "Yeah, Dad, alright!" and blushes over his voice cracking a little. He hurries to collect the toothbrush not really looking at Blaine, and grabs one of his favourite soft cotton shirts for Blaine to sleep in.

When he opens the door, Burt is still waiting behind it, arms crossed but shoulders slumped to take the edge off the posture. Kurt as much as ushers Blaine out past Burt, pushing the shirt and toothbrush against his chest, eyes only slightly avoiding his Dad who he swears is chuckling good-naturedly under his breath. Blaine nods a shy smile at Burt, and Kurt suppresses the impulse to shove him forward, to get going. "Come, I'll show you the guest room."

* * *

><p>Kurt lies awake long after that, hands behind his head and eyes refusing to close. The echoes of the evening's aftermath just won't seem to wear off. Surging through him not in so much actual thoughts, only a few jumbled ones, but more in the mere lingering excitement of it, keeping his nerves strung too tight yet his senses dulled in that constant buzz of tension.<p>

His body moves before he's made the conscious decision. He is sliding out his door in his pajamas on bare feet when he hears a rustling across the hall, and Burt's heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Kurt suppresses a groan at his impeccable timing. But once more his body takes the course by instinct feel, and he surprises himself by just turning, calmly, and facing his Dad. Who is taken aback maybe even slightly more by the way his son just stands there, not like deer caught in the headlights, but only flushed faintly, composed and waiting.

Burt still raises a sceptic brow. "And where do you think you're going?"

Kurt's breath hitches in his chest as his own thoughts stumble over what the answer to that actually might be, and more, what it means, and how he can articulate that.

He musters all confidence he can find inside and connects his eyes to his Dad's for a long moment, not so much imploring as actually searching to figure it out.

His lashes only flutter a little at the calm voice he barely recognized as his own.

"Dad, if I promise, that nothing would happen..." He shrugs awkwardly for a pause, Burt's eyes growing slightly wider. "I... I just want to be with him...," then softer..., "next to him..." The words trail of, but Kurt manages to look up at his Dad again, waiting for what he isn't quite sure he should be expecting.

Burt considers him for a long minute and neither one moves, thoughts rattling visibly behind warm green eyes under a slightly furrowed brow.

Then, with a sigh and a soft noise in the back of his throat, Burt breaks their eye contact and brings himself to shuffle on to his own bedroom, voice a light shrug that Kurt knows instantly has not come as easy as he makes it sound.

"You do what you think right, Kurt."

At that, Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

His body twitches with involuntary movement and his heart suddenly builds speed at this turn of events, making him almost dizzy.

"Kurt?" Burt calls him back from a little further down the hall. Kurt looks at his Dad whose eyes seem to twinkle even in the dark, Burt's chin up in a demand for attention, the rest of his face grave and a little tired. "This means for tonight, not... in general... "

Kurt's eyes snap down to the floor in an embarrassed stare, his nod stiff as he silently complies. And Burt leaves it at that, trots on, head slightly shaking to himself. Kurt lingers another moment to gaze mindlessly after him, then turns and walks up to the guest room door.

And suddenly he's not so sure anymore if this is such a good idea. His gut clenches a bit, senses alert but his limps feeble, and he slowly pushes the door open, before his mind can stop him.

"Blaine?" His voice is loud enough to carry through the room. The dim light only allows his eyes to recognize shapes, but after a second he sees some form working to sit up on the bed.

"Kurt?" Kurt's heart jumps at the tight whisper so full of worry and question and alarm and all at once, and Kurt moves in silently.

Again. "Kurt?" Now with a light tinge of reprimand and nerviness. " Kurt, if your Dad... "

Kurt cuts Blaine off with a shrug, now close enough that he is sure Blaine can make it out. "He knows."

He thinks he sees Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, and it makes something inside him tingle. Yet Kurt shrugs once more, maybe just as much to calm himself as to show Blaine it's okay, as he sits down on the bed. And with that the self-consciousness kicks in, reliable and right on time. Kurt decides to skate over it for now. "I think I kind of have a pity bonus tonight... " He smirks in the darkness. Blaine's expression does not seem to have changed, and Kurt finds himself searching for Blaine's eyes for as much as the dark will give away. He braces up.

"I said I just wanted to be next to you, nothing more, just not... be alone."

Now Blaine's face relaxes a little in understanding, even if at the same time Kurt thinks he sees his shoulders tense. It's merely a tender sound let out with a breath that reaches Kurt's ears. "Oh." Then even softer: "You can't sleep?"

Kurt just shakes his head.

He swallows. And then he just crawls in under the covers, even if he has no idea where the courage to do that comes from right now, and even if he does not dare look at Blaine while doing so. But Blaine moves over a little and lies down as well arranging himself next to Kurt, whose heart is hammering by now.

They end up on their backs, shoulders and forearms touching through the sleeve of Kurt's pajamas their only contact, staring at the ceiling yet seeing nothing.

Kurt takes a breath. Then another. Maybe that really has not been a good idea. He does not want things to be awkward, after all.

If anything he is starting to get even more tense now, making Blaine tense too.

He listens to Blaine's sounds beside him and wrecks his mind for something to say. In the corner of his eye he thinks he sees Blaine is smiling, and he believes he hears it in his breath as well, but he can't be sure.

Then Blaine's hand is on his, nothing but soft warmth, fingers intertwining, and a thumb stroking gently. And for a second Kurt half-wonders how his whole attention can pool into a touch as simple as that, but then he just gives in to it.

And suddenly the idea gets better and almost good enough, as he feels some of his tension slip.

He did sleep next to Blaine once before, if you could call it that, because Blaine pretty much blacked out the moment he hit the bed, and Kurt curled up at the far side. In fact, he didn't sleep at all, or at least it didn't feel like much, because he was kind of angry and annoyed then. And yet he listened to Blaine breathing the entire night.

But of course they were not together back then.

Kurt remembers and has to hold back a chuckle. He's not sure he will sleep much tonight either, as the weight of the evening still ebbs away with some reluctance.

And on top of that his senses are wide awake, strained and aware of the body and person next to him. It has been filling him up with a slow building hum of self-consciousness, along with the thrill of simply being there.

Then Blaine speaks suddenly.

"Kurt, what you did tonight, I..." Kurt listens, and although Blaine hesitates, Kurt can't really tell it from his tone then, but the way the words do blurt out unprompted, makes him wonder if Blaine is just as nervous as he himself is.

"I mean, although I really hope that you would have done that for your sake alone as well, if things had been different, I... "

Kurt watches Blaine's lips form soundless attempts at words in a side glance until his boyfriend finds his voice again.

"I just...I am so glad we could have been in this together, and I am so glad you convinced me to go, and did it your way, and you were right, that lump... I just feel... "

Blaine struggles for the right way to convey his meaning, eyes wide and wandering and Kurt just lets him. Eventually he settles.

"I feel like I, no, ...like _we_ could do anything."

And even as he is saying it, Blaine already shrugs it off a little, big words and a self- deprecating chuckle, and Kurt can feel the movement as the mattress passes it on. Yet Blaine's face is beaming in the dark with simple elation.

He turns his face to Kurt like in a gesture to inquire and see if he is getting across what he seemingly knows not how to express any better.

Kurt is sure his smile must be evident even in the dark, and he only lets it fade slightly for a moment as he speaks.

"I really don't know what I would have done if I had been alone." He considers the colours of the ceiling for a minute. "I think I might have just run away." He pauses and his eyes stop roaming the view above him. His head moves so he can meet Blaine's eyes, his hand still in the other boy's renewing its grip.

"But then thinking about the ifs is rather pointless, don't you think, since yeah..." – and he makes his voice a caress in itself - "We _are_ together in this."

Their faces turn towards each other and just stay like this for a moment, content with feeling each other's warmth, radiating from their skin and breath.

Blaine's hand presses a line of unspoken thank yous to Kurt's and Kurt thinks he blushes for no one to see it in the almost-dark.

But the moment passes, or becomes something else, rather, far too quickly for Kurt's liking, as the nervous cuts in again. It suddenly is too much to just hold Blaine's gaze and once again Kurt is so hyper aware of Blaine's body next to him and his own body tensing at the notion, that he rearranges himself closing his eyes for a minute. He wonders if Blaine can tell. Actually he wonders how Blaine could NOT tell, since he feels he is really making a fool of himself here, when he doesn't even know how exactly he is doing it. He just feels he is.

But he tries his best to make his breath come evenly and there should be nothing to it, right, because he was not lying, it's really not like he actually wants to DO something more than just lie next to each other.

At least for tonight.

He snorts his frustration a little before he can stop himself, and then jerks to cover the sound up in a movement and a little shifting and then the things his body does just get a little ahead of himself, and Kurt comes to lie on his side towards Blaine.

The notion hits him that turning back now would look stupid, so he lets himself slide a little down in the pillows, ignores the thundering in his ears and brings his lips to the side of Blaine's arm where his shoulder is still covered in cotton. And it's not a kiss, it's just like before, rubbing then resting his nose and mouth against the fabric and the warmth beneath, and the hand that does not still hold Blaine's between their bodies shyly comes to land close to his own face, where Blaine's chest merges into his shoulder. His fingers twitch a little as he does almost not dare let the full weight of his hand settle.

Although Kurt thinks he felt Blaine's shoulder tense a little, when he nestled against it, other than that Blaine has yet to move.

The urge to say something is overwhelming, even if Kurt cannot fathom if for Blaine the silence is an uncomfortable one. He moves his lips only slightly away from Blaine's arm. "Can I do this?" He considers adding a flimsy excuse of not being able to get to sleep when remaining in one position for too long, because come on, you _do_ get kind of stiff and then your legs start to ache...

But then he just says nothing, because he feels Blaine nod against the mattress, and hears "sure" from a voice that is a little raw, and Kurt just presses his mouth to Blaine's shirt again, and this time he is not so certain if it is not something like a kiss, or if he'd even be able to tell the difference, when he finds his attention scattered all along the places their bodies touch or almost touch now, down to where he can actually feel the body warmth of Blaine's legs against his bent knees under the covers.

He tries to keep his eyes closed even if they feel like they're not ready to, and will himself into some semblance of calm, but sleep just is so far away right now. He thinks he should be closer to Blaine than ever before, but he has absolutely no idea what could be going on inside that head only inches away from his at this moment. Blaine could be half asleep, for all Kurt knows, since he lies still and his breath seems to be in control, and his hand in Kurt's does not stir.

Kurt's attention jumps back to his other hand on Blaine's shirt – well, _his_ shirt, really – and how warm the spot has become under his palm. And with that thought his arm involuntarily jerks a little, only to have his hand tentatively lay itself down some inches closer to the centre of Blaine's chest. Again the surge of excitement that this little gesture brings nearly swamps Kurt. Never had he thought he could be so self-conscious about a small innocent act like that, or just how much it would matter.

Beneath every tiny expanse where the pads of his fingers make contact, he can feel Blaine's chest through the thin cotton. The heat, the firm and lean muscle... Kurt even thinks he can make out a little bit of soft hair under the fabric... and then Blaine's heart beat.

Kurt feels his very own speed up even more in answer to the strong and fast thumps pulsing under his hand.

And now Blaine shifts a little, not enough too wiggle away from Kurt, but enough to tell that he is not sure about this, Kurt assumes, and Kurt moves his arm down to rest lightly around Blaine's waist on top of the cool of the covers.

Blaine lets out a long breath and they lie like this for a little while, and Kurt begins to think he might just be able to do this, the turmoil in his chest subsiding a little.

He starts slightly, when Blaine works to push up and rolls over to lie on his side the same ways Kurt does, facing him. And Kurt is still trying to adjust and wrap his mind around this new position, when Blaine leans in to kiss him. The sensation shoots straight down to Kurt's guts and lower.

He makes a sound in surprise and something else, but his thoughts just lose track.

Although he never saw this coming, he responds immediately without a mind to it, and at once revels in the contact of Blaine's insistant wet mouth on his own. It is simple and without pretence, open lips and enough emphasis behind it to convey something more than their usual sweetness.

Kurt gasps only faintly, but Blaine stops, before the kiss can gain a momentum beyond their control, and they just lie, a little struck, staring into each other's eyes.

At the edges of his sight Kurt sees their chests heave with subdued effort, and he wonders how anyone can feel so thrilled and yet anchored all at the same time.

He watches the emotions debate and alternate behind Blaine's features and knows his own expression is probably just as open, talkative and telling.

It's like a conversation of their own, when their minds don't really catch on.

They do this a lot, Kurt knows, but it never ceases to amaze him, how every time anew it seems to absorb his entire focus until the room is swimming around them.

Now, something inside him feels just set, like they are let in on something neither of them can put into words or even coherent thought. And there is no need to, anyway.

Blaine's lids flutter shut and open again ever so slowly, like he is trying to sober up a little, and he takes another long moment and several breaths until he speaks. By then his voce is warm and never flinches.

"We should try to sleep." His thumbs caress Kurt's hands which he has come to hold between their bodies, instinctively, while their minds were somewhere else, fingers playful and intertwined.

Kurt nods, a little reluctant to snap out of the moment, but the thought does make sense to him somewhere inside.

Blaine leans in again and presses another kiss to Kurt's lips, this time all soft and gentle and more a gesture than anything else. He moves away slowly and their eyes meet once more, before he leans back into the pillows, and Kurt lets go as well.

Blaine shifts a little against the sheets to make himself comfortable, and Kurt resumes his former position without thinking too much, his one hand joining Blaine's again on the covers, the other one now curling into the fabric of Blaine's shirt a little less shyly, and he lets a hum leave his lips touching them to warm cotton once more.

Blaine turns his head against the pillows to look at him again and that gets Kurt's attention. A murmur, a little rough at the edges. "You have no idea what that does to me."

Now Kurt actually looks up, eyes wide in honest question, voice rather high pitched: "What?"

Blaine breathes a smile and in answer just looks at Kurt's lips, a strange expression flickering over his features, and just lets his eyes rest there even after he has made his point.

Kurt feels the flush rise to his cheeks as he can only stammer: "I didn't mean to... I just wanted... Should I stop?"

At that, Blaine's head cocks a little to the side, and the smile stretches, not so much on his features but in depth somehow, eyes sparkling in distant amusement. If at himself or at Kurt, Kurt cannot make out, but it doesn't really matter, because all about Blaine is brimming with warmth and affection, as he draws out the single syllable, soft tone firm. "No."

Something wells up inside Kurt and he hides a snicker behind that almost-grin on his face, when he brings his head down quickly. He can hear Blaine chuckle deep in his chest, too, and Kurt gives in to the impulse and presses another short kiss to the spot at Blaine's shoulder, not more than a fluttered peck, really, then settles to lie more comfortably and places his cheek where his mouth had been.

When Blaine's other hand comes to rest lightly on Kurt's forearm at Blaine's waist, Kurt releases a long contented breath, that makes Blaine chuckle some more.

And after that, even if it still takes a while and thoughts stray indistinctly, sleep does find Kurt eventually.

* * *

><p>I thought I might write something from Blaine's POV about the next morning, just to include that situation, what do you think? About that and everything and, well.<p> 


	2. Cradle me, I'll cradle you

Author's note: I don't want to retell the last chapter from Blaine's POV, but why not have him explore some thoughts, too, when I think the whole waking up together morning situation is a very intimate moment, and I am myself interested in how this plays out for them:) Maybe a little different than the 1st chapter, but I wanted to continue this a little bit. Let them have some more moments, which is basically all I want to do. Like, always. ;) Throw in some teenage confusion, a stepbrother, et voilà.

* * *

><p><strong>Cradle me, I'll cradle you*<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's woken up in the same position that he'd fallen asleep in, and he thinks he cannot have slept for more than an hour or two.<p>

Taking this into consideration he actually feels quite rested and comfortable, aside from that little kink in his neck muscle.

And the slight disorientation for the first few seconds after he woke. Until it came back to him where he was.

Next to whom.

Just like then, another quick surge of heat flies through him and ends as a prickle in his scalp.

He turns his head to chance a look at Kurt, but Kurt is actually snuggled against him way too close. At least to really get a good view of his face, that is.

Blaine takes a slow deep breath, somehow avert to the very idea of startling Kurt by any rash or sudden movement.

Which is stupid, because telling from how his breathing is even and a little shallow, he might still be fast asleep.

Then again, Blaine really does not have that much experience in sleeping with people to be a reliable judge when it comes to those matters.

He makes a small grimace, but it ends up as that accidental but persistent smile he catches himself wearing so very often lately.

Sleeping next to people. To Kurt. In a bed.

Actually, Blaine has never been one to sleep easy with others around, persons he is not extremely familiar with, he clarifies for himself. Having room mates, or someone with you in your tent in summer camp, that is fine. But whenever someone has had a sleep over in his bed, be it even a cousin or a close friend, things were different.

Not dramatically different, he's managed to sleep after all. But it's always been some kind of stiff and unnatural, like, as if he was afraid to disturb the other one's sleep and thus lay very still, moving as little as he could. And somehow his unconscious would comply and play along during the time when he was knocked out in sleep, as well.

Blaine stares at the ceiling above him.

All that surely fades once you _really do_ that with another person, he muses. Sleep together. He huffs silently. Really sleep, he repeats again to no one in particular. Go through with it, for more than one night. Learn the other one's habits and how their bodies fit together. Really align.

Blaine deeply wants it to be like that with Kurt. And he actually has no real doubt that it will be, after some time, maybe even sooner than later. Even if he cannot tell with what right he claims that certainty.

At that, Kurt stirs a little next to him.

He is so very warm against his side, and Blaine's shirt actually sticks a little to his own skin, wherever Kurt is pressed against him, or where he has been breathing against at Blaine's shoulder. That happy laughter tingles and rises in Blaine's stomach, although his rational mind tells him, that thought might theoretically have been an uncomfortable one as well.

But it just isn't. _So_ isn't.

He bites his lip.

Luckily it is not one of _those_ mornings. When he wakes up to his own body compromising him with all too natural teenage boy conditions. Thank heavens. Not today. Because with Kurt so close...

Don't even go there now, he scolds before he can tense at the thought.

He tries again to look at Kurt, telling himself off once more in the next moment, because nothing's changed since the last time he tried and failed, due to his angle.

But he just really wants to see.

Would Kurt be uncomfortable with him watching him while he is still asleep?

Blaine mentally shrugs. Well he does not really want to _watch_, just... see, for once.

Mm. Kurt would probably skate over it, telling himself there was no need to be self-conscious around each other, and act it out for Blaine, try to at least, to reassure him.

Yeah, Kurt would do that.

And still blush despite himself over the attention and the feeling. And that makes Blaine smile like an idiot again.

Flashes of last night flicker up in his thoughts with no particular order or purpose other than making it hard for Blaine not to twitch or articulate his emotional engagement with his body as well.

The smile actually gives his cheeks an ache already, but he cannot bring himself to care.

Those moments they shared. They are binding him to Kurt already with a force, a vehemence that is so utterly thorough, that some part of Blaine wonders if that can even be appropriate after such relatively little time that they've known each other, or even at their young age.

All other parts of him snort at that. Appropriate, really Blaine? Just dive in, will you, it's not like you have a choice after all, like, a real one. You're in already, head over heels.

Blaine's attention suddenly seeks another place to settle on, other than Kurt's breath on his shoulder, because that sensation actually bears the potential to lead to something, well, compromising, a voice inside warns warily.

Blaine's hand twitches.

Their hands on the covers have disentangled over the night. Blaine wriggles his fingers, to find that even if they were not immediately touching, Kurt's hand is still so close to his, that he brushes warm and smooth skin in the movement.

How can hands be that soft, really? Blaine himself takes reasonable care of his skin and manicure, and he surely has no working man's hands, but Kurt's are an altogether different category of tender to the touch.

He follows his impulse and reaches into the hollow of Kurt's loosely curled fingers, to stroke an own tentative finger across Kurt's palm. Kurt sighs in his sleep.

Blaine wonders if he would be able to write out his full name into Kurt's hand before he would wake him. He chuckles at the idea and himself. What are you, Blaine, seven?

But the thought is way too tempting.

B.

Nothing.

L.

Was that a stir?

When he sets his finger down to start the A, Blaine sees Kurt's lashes flutter open in the corner of his eye. Blaine holds his breath, and for a second he thinks the moment might pass.

But then Kurt starts to shift in a languid stretch a little away from Blaine, and halts, as if the movement and its friction brought the other boy in his bed into his awareness only now.

And then his eyes are open. Blinking. Heart be still.

Now Blaine can see Kurt's face. And he reluctantly thinks to check his own expression a little, because, of course, that smile is there again and way to vivacious and bright for this hour of day, and he doesn't want Kurt to think he has woken up to a madman, after all.

"Morning."

Blaine's voice sounds a little rough at the edges, but Kurt mirrors his smile all the way, stretching again, and maybe bringing his hands up to his hair purely accidentally in the same course, checking by feel, brushing strands out of his forehead, that have dared cling to there.

Blaine's heart skips another beat, when Kurt draws out a raw throaty syllable in answer.

"Mhmmmm. How long have you been up?"

Blaine's look drops to Kurt's chest, but can't manage to stay away from his face for more than a second.

A shrug. Nonchalant voice.

"Not long. Just now." Kurt's amusement shows, and Blaine falters.

"And I've not been. Staring at you, I mean."

"You mean like now."

Blaine's eyes close in embarrassment only shortly.

"Yeah, like now. Only now."

Kurt's face scrunches up in a grin as he rubs his face, but if it is that or something else, that brings the colour to shine there once more now like so often, Blaine can never know.

Once Kurt moves his hands away, Blaine impulsively leans in for a kiss. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up, but his eyes fall shut, and it is not more than a prolonged touch of closed lips feeling each other's warmth, as Kurt does not deepen the kiss, and Blaine doesn't push.

It still leaves both of them beaming at each other shyly.

Then Kurt moves to get up.

"Let's hit the bathroom and then I'll make us breakfast."

Blaine reaches for Kurt's arm and holds him back, head slightly tilted, unwilling to leave the cosiness of the moment and the covers already.

"Come on, Blaine, I'll feel more up to the morning when I'm all fresh and clean and moisturized..." Kurt offers a half-wink at the end of it, but Blaine can hear some shy sincerity as well.

"Why, you're perfect..." It sounds light and unbothered.

"Blaine." Kurt draws his name out with a light eye roll, but in a fashion that is tinged with embarrassment. He tries to get up once again, a smile on his face but eyes not meeting Blaine's and Blaine let's him go.

Blaine chuckles to himself. It really is just a notion that flashes: How he does admire the hell out of Kurt, like only last night, his courage, his strength, greatness and grandness, his poise and composure... to then be reduced to a giggling love-struck teenage mess when Kurt is being vulnerable, human, and imperfect like that. Like now.

Imperfect in the best of meanings. When he gets a little shy and self-conscious and insecure.

There is a muffled knock at the door, and immediately following it opens slightly and they can hear Finn's frantic whisper.

"Blaine? Man, are you up? Have you seen..."

"You can come in, Finn, I'm here." Kurt stands across the room where he had just been at the drawers of a cabinet getting some fresh towels for Blaine and him.

Finn has opened the door enough that Blaine can see his face fall a little at Kurt's voice, and a surge of heat rises in him, before rational thought reminds him, that they both are here with permission, and really not doing something forbidden. No need to feel caught. But something about Finn's scandalized expression... Blaine's hand comes up to hide his grin in a casual gesture.

"Dude, what if Burt caught you in here...?" Finn is now moving towards Kurt, whose eyebrows are raised above a glare that's something between bored and annoyed. Blaine has to hold back another chuckle. He didn't know Finn had that much drama in him.

A side glance to the bed seems to distract Finn's attention and his eyes grow wider: "Have you two been here together all night?... You really got a nerve..." At that Kurt grabs his stepbrother roughly by the arm and drags him out of the room, cussing with subdued fury under his breath.

"Finn! Calm down, will you? Dad knows and nothing went down in here!"

Blaine can still overhear what they are saying, as they only stepped outside the door, really.

And he can as much as see Finn's facial features fail him even more, in his imagination.

There is a short pause, in which Blaine thinks he actually hears thoughts working.

"Wait, he knows? But... but that's not really fair then, I mean, I... I am not allowed..."

Ah, so maybe that is where the drama did stem from, Blaine muses.

And he bets Kurt is counting to three inwardly until he bursts out, still managing a restrained tone:

"It was a one time thing okay, I had to promise nothing would happen and not that it is any of your business, but nothing did."

Finn seems to be processing that, since there is another moment of silence, that Blaine's mind uses to marvel once more at the simple truth of what led them here.

Surely Burt couldn't have been thrilled at the thought of his 16-year-old son spending the night in bed with another boy, but he obviously has faith in Kurt's judgement and promise.

And he is right to have that, but Blaine has seen how protective Burt Hummel can become and what a strict course he sometimes takes when it comes to his understanding of his role as a father, and doing right by Kurt.

In Blaine's opinion he does a pretty amazing job. Even more so now with trusting Kurt with this decision and trusting himself to have raised his son to make the right one.

And if it was only for tonight for now, so what? It still impressed him. Because Blaine would really have understood if Burt had said no.

"Well, what did you want from me anyway, Finn?"

Kurt's question brings Blaine's attention back to the conversation outside the room. Kurt's tone is still strained but obviously offering peace.

Finn's voice is a shrug.

"Nothing much, I just went to your room to tell you that I was heading out to Quinn's place, and with all that happened yesterday and all the talking that I will have to do, I probably won't make it back for lunch, so in case you wanted to cook, I wanted to let you know...but you weren't in your room, so I checked..."

His tone changes again, colouring up, thought recurring: "Why, dude, what do you mean, nothing happened, I... hey, what base are you guys on anyway, I mean..." Something hitches inside Blaine.

"Oh, I'll so stop talking to you now, Finn."

Blaine stifles a laugh.

His face twitches at the mental picture of Finn standing, cut short with his mouth open and arms hanging by his sides, and Kurt turning dramatically on his heels.

"Yeah, goodbye, Finn!"

Repeated for punctuation, sounding somewhat cheerful but utterly final.

"Take care. Say hello to Quinn. Drive safely. Off you go."

Kurt's voice actually moves away and trails, and then Blaine can hear the bathroom door and Finn's muttering something, followed by his reluctantly retreating footsteps.

Blaine blows out his breath. He likes Finn well enough, Kurt's stepbrother means no harm, after all, but he seems to have an undeniable talent to put his foot in it with Kurt. Yet Blaine knows there will be no hard feelings, there never are. It is only their dynamic of handling each other, really.

Still snickering, Blaine grabs the towel Kurt has thrown onto the bed for him and slips into last night's pants.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Can I come in and brush my teeth, too?"<p>

Blaine hears a short rummaging from inside, then Kurt opens the door, toothbrush in his mouth. He looks Blaine over and something flickers in his eyes that Blaine can't exactly place, but when he steps in and catches his own reflection in the mirror, he has an idea what it might have been.

His stunning ensemble of dress pants, bare feet, that plain and crumpled cotton shirt, rounded off by the way his hair sticks to his head in places and out in others... That really had to hurt Kurt's sense for fashion and aesthetics in general.

Yeah. Must have been that.

He puts the towel aside, splashes some water in his face, and runs some fingers through his hair. That doesn't bring the result he has hoped for, so he abandons the mess on his head with an inward sigh, takes up his toothbrush from last night, puts some paste on and gets to work.

When he looks up their eyes meet in the mirror and Blaine catches Kurt staring at him. He glances to check if he has foam running from the corner of his mouth, but he's fine.

"What?" He forms the word around the toothbrush and combined with his eyebrows rising up that must have presented Kurt with quite a sight, because he evidently stifles a laughter and then hurries to rinse his mouth.

Then Kurt's eyes resume their contact and when Blaine raises another questioning brow, he falters. "Nothing really, I..." As the words run dry Kurt shifts and his features turn thoughtful.

He tries again, but doesn't seem to find a satisfactory way to say what he wants to. Still he a assumes a light matter-of-fact tone.

"Blaine, I... I don't want you to think... it's not like I wouldn't want to kiss you, or something, I mean, without having brushed my teeth, it's..." Kurt looks down as Blaine is sure his own eyes widen.

"It's got nothing to do with you, I just like it better that way, when I feel cleaner and my mouth isn't so dry..."

Kurt stops short at that and frowns, but adds hurriedly: "But it's not like I'm obsessed with cleanliness or something..."

He seems to give himself an inward glare for blabbering or maybe blabbering about _that_, and obviously decides to rather scrub at his teeth some more than speak on, eyes ever so slightly flickering to Blaine, who is sure that now he's the one kind of staring.

Blaine almost stumbles over the words. "Sure... I mean, I guess I'm the same."

He is actually, but he forgets so easily to mind with Kurt. But that's just what Kurt is saying, isn't it? It's not that you do mind it with each other so much, it just is simpler to be confident when you're comfortable with yourself.

Kurt still looks a little torn about his words. A strand of his hair has come loose again over the intent scrubbing and falls into his forehead.

Suddenly Blaine feels another broad smile on his own face as his body acts on impulse.

He grabs Kurt's wrist and he probably would have kissed him with the toothbrush still in Kurt's mouth, but when Blaine's purpose dawns on Kurt, instinct lets it slide out just before Blaine's lips close on his.

Kurt just stands transfixed.

But his mind must catch up eventually, because then Kurt almost sputters out the toothpaste lathering in their mouths, as he bursts into laughter against Blaine's lips.

Blaine can't help but join in and moves his face back a bit.

Their eyes meet then lock.

The breath drawn in through Blaine's mouth feels chilled.

Must be the menthol, his brain provides tardily.

Blaine blinks and sees that Kurt is still holding the toothbrush in a loose grip next to his face.

Then Blaine leans in again, slow enough to give Kurt time to pull back, but Kurt doesn't.

Tastes of mint mingle on their tongues and lips, and Blaine swallows and wants more of that and when he sucks ever so slightly on Kurt's lower lip, he feels Kurt chuckle deep in his throat.

Blaine stops to look at him, only to realize he has brought up his own hands to cup Kurt's face.

He retreats with a smile, which probably looks nothing less than drugged, Blaine assumes.

Must have gotten a little carried away.

Kurt takes a step back and turns to put his hands on the bathroom sink, for a little support, maybe, after he has gingerly put his toothbrush in its holder. He connects their eyes through the mirror and he smiles with everything about him.

Blaine takes a deep breath, and reaches for his own toothbrush that he must have dropped into the sink somewhere along, but he can't quite recall when. He puts it away as well.

He watches as Kurt's lids close shortly, and Kurt's head tilts to the side.

"Blaine?" A bracing of breath.

"There's another thing I want you to know... I think..."

Kurt eyes grow big in a gaze at nothing in particular for a moment, like he is not so sure about that last part and much less about going on. Yet resolution flashes across his face.

"Blaine, just because I manage to somehow pull it off to sleep with you in a bed..." - Kurt mutters 'twice' under his breath then continues -

"...without having... "

Kurt struggles.

A near cardiac arrest? Blaine mentally fills in.

"... I mean, without doing... "

Oh. _Oh_.

Now Kurt's face is positively flushed and he falters.

"Well I just want you to know, that that doesn't mean that I don't ... I mean, that I'm not... because I _am_. _Very_."

At the last syllable Kurt lifts his face up to look at Blaine in the mirror again, chest heaving a little and eyes restless.

Blaine is positive that it is his turn to stare again, mouth ajar, for sure.

He really thinks he knows what Kurt is trying to say here, but it is more a feeling he relates to than something he himself could put into words.

God, he hopes he reads Kurt's meaning correctly, here.

"Um...me, too?" It actually sounds like a tentative offer, or a question, and the expression on Blaine's face must have displayed something slightly tinged with desperation and horror, because he sees it mirrored in Kurt's face, just before both of them freeze.

Then they crack up.

Kurt laughs so hard there are actually tears in his eyes, and Blaine feels something loosen in his chest with each wave that ripples through him.

Kurt comes up for breath with a playful eye roll at himself, still snickering. "My, listen to me. Listen to _us_."

Then his entire demeanour alters to something different and Blaine watches in awe, even if Kurt is probably not even aware of himself.

"You know what I want to say though, do you?"

Kurt now faces Blaine directly, his stance steady and voice firm with honesty. Blaine feels himself connect immediately to the change.

He actually gets quite a little light headed, breath hitching in his throat, pitch unusually high.

"Yes. Yeah, I guess."

Kurt smiles unfathomably for a moment rather to himself then to Blaine.

"Good." He brushes his hands off at his pajama pants, then resumes a venturing tone, voice soft.

"Good. But anyways, with my Dad and in general... you know."

Kurt just lets it hang there and Blaine is again not sure if he catches Kurt's meaning. He assumes this is Kurt saying something like 'not today, probably not yet tomorrow, neither'. And Blaine is fine with that. So he decides to just go with his instinct.

"This was nice."

Now it is Kurt who brings his chin up in questioning.

"This." Blaine elaborates. "Last night, I mean."

Kurt lowers his eyes his lips twitching.

"Yeah, a little awkward at times..." Kurt smiles at Blaine's tilted head, but leans in a little, and reaches out, "... but _yes_, it was nice. Very much so."

Blaine sighs and takes Kurt's hands in his. Honest, unafraid Kurt. And as if he had heard that thought, Kurt blushes.

"Well, yeah."

Kurt shrugs.

Blaine beams.

"Yeah."

Blaine takes a last deep breath in which he thinks he can trace the scent of Kurt's expensive face cream. And beneath Kurt's very own.

He tugs at Kurt's hands.

"So... what was that about breakfast?"

* * *

><p>* Title taken from the song lyrics of the Maccabees' song 'Toothpaste Kisses'... Didn't want to use the song title as chapter title, because that would count as spoiler, right;)?<p>

So, let me read your thoughts:) As in... read your reviews.


End file.
